Oath (CTD)
An Oath is a formal, binding declaration of will made by one or more Changelings. Overview Oaths are one of the Bedrocks of Kithain society. Made between parties or from one party to another, they create social order. Oaths are not taken lightly. They bind the oathmaker to the Dreaming and the Dreaming itself enforces the oath. Many oaths have palpable benefits for keeping them. Breaking an oath, too, has consequences... some quite dire. At the very least the oathbreaker will be marked as such and be seen as a pariah in the community. Types There are many types of Oaths. Below are the ones mentioned or described in Changeling: The Dreaming 2nd Ed. General Oaths * The Oath of Clasped Hands is the ultimate oath of friendship. * The Oath of Fealty is an oath of service to a liege lord or lady. * The Oath of Escheat is the oath a liege lord or lady makes on accepting the fealty of a vassal. * The Oath of the Accepted Burden is an oath to perform a task. * The Oath of Guardianship promises to guard an person, place, or thing. * The Oath of Truehearts is the oath of lovers. * The Oath of the Long Road is the acceptance of a quest. * The Oath of Crossed Blades declares enmity for another Fae. * The Oath of Fosterage is made when a new Changeling is taken by a mentor. * The Oath of Loyal Affirmation is a recent oath since the disappearance of High King David. * The Oath of Secrecy curses someone who reveals information. * The Oath of Undoing is the most terrible of oaths. Societal Oaths These oaths are sworn upon entering certain societies. * The Oath of the Unbroken Circle is made by the members of the Unbroken Circle. House Oaths Each of the Noble Houses also have oaths of loyalty sworn by all Sidhe of the House as well as commoners who chose to become true vassals. House Aesin The Oath of House Aesin * The Oath of Virtues marks a Wilder as an adult in the House House Ailil The Oaths of House Ailil * The Oath of Membership is pronounced by all Sidhe of the House after their Fior-Righ. * The Oath of Adoption is sworn by non-house sidhe and commoners who join the house. * The Oath of Loyal Opposition is sworn by Seelie members of the house. * The Oath of the Forsworn acknowledges the guilt of oathbreaker. House Balor The Oaths of House Balor. Balor sidhe are often masters of the use of oaths to control others. * The Oath of Majority is sworn by all house members after their Fior-Righ. * The Oath of Loyal Service binds a commoner to the house without granting membership. * The Oath of Adoption and Ritual Maiming makes another sidhe or commoner a member of the house * The Oath of the Enchanted Servant is sworn by enchanted humans. House Beaumayn The Oaths of House Beaumayn * The Oath of the Dark Star is sworn by all members of the House, Noble and Common. * The Oath of the Foretelling verifies the truth of the Changeling's prediction. House Daireann The Oath of House Daireann * The Oath of the War Band creates a circle of warriors. House Dougal The Oath of House Dougal * Dougal's Oath is sworn by all members of the House. House Eiluned The Oaths of House Eiluned * The Oath of Silence prevents the swearer for speaking of hidden things. * The Oath of Truth prevents the swearer from lying. * The Oath of Fealty is spoken by all members of the House. House Fiona The Oaths of House Fiona * The Oath of Betrothal swears fidelity. House Gwydion The Oath of House Gwydion * The Oath of the Falcon is sworn by all House members. House Leanhaun The Oaths of House Leanhaun * The Oath of Joining is taken by a Sidhe who wishes to join the House. * The Oath of Adoption is made by commoners joining the House. * The Oath of Majority is made by all members of the House. * The Oath of Mutual Support creates networks of support for the House. * The Oath of Service is an oath not of joining but of temporary service. * The Pledge of Binding is made by enchanted mortals. House Liam The Oaths of House Liam * The Oath of Duty is the main Oath of the House. * The Oath of Union is sworn by those fae seeking to join the house House Scathach * The Oath of House Scathach is much like the Oath of Majority sworn by members of other houses. * The Oath of the Honor-Bound Allies creates alliances with other commoners. House Varich The Oaths of House Varich * The Oath of Adoption brings other fae into the House. * The Oath of Challenge is sworn before accepting any challenge. * The Oath of Vengeance is what it sounds like. Kith Oaths Boggan Oaths * Oath of the Open Door - A secret oath of the Boggans. Troll Oaths * The Oath of Adoption - An oath by which a Troll, usually ennobled, will take a fledge into their family line. Oathbreaking It is possible to break an oath unwittingly. If a fae uses Elder Form to transform themselves into their enemy's beloved and tricks them into breaking their oath, for example, it is possible for them to atone by doing some quest or action. If, however, the oath is purposely forsworn, the Faerie in question becomes an Oathbreaker, which is one the worst epithets among the Kithain. An oathbreaker is psychically marked and finds it is almost impossible to find a tutor, at least a reputable one, or aid of any sort. Some darker fae may actually prey on the forsworn with the offer of aid at great spiritual, emotional, or physical cost. A Note on Pooka Changelings view oaths as the most sacred events in their lives. The Dreaming itself binds them to their oaths and imposes severe consequences for a broken oath. Because of this, pooka may take oaths normally like any other changeling. The Dreaming lifts all restrictions on them for lying when pooka pronounce the words of the oath. The oath comes out shining and true. Perhaps this explains why pooka take oaths so very seriously. References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 211-212. # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 162-163. # CTD. [[Pour L'Amour et Liberté: The Book of Houses 2|'Pour L'Amour et Liberté: The Book of Houses 2']]. # CTD. [[Noblesse Oblige: The Book of Houses|'Noblesse Oblige: The Book of Houses']]. # CTD. [[Book of Lost Houses: The Second Coming|'Book of Lost Houses: The Second Coming']]. # CTD. Kithbook: Pooka, p. 44. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary